Être gentil c'est très très dur
by Hermione Summers
Summary: Draco Malefoy raconte... Nous voici à son réveil à Poudlard... Je ne vous en dit pas plus! [HDGM]


**Coucou!!**

**C'est assez rare que je poste ici, en fait ça doit être la troisième fois!**

**Mais me voici de retour avec un autre os!**

**Enjoy et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Hermione Summers**

**°0oo0°**

**Être gentil c'est très très dur...**

Vous savez, être gentil c'est très, mais alors très très dûr... En parlant de gentillesse, ça me rappelle un certain passage de ma jeunesse... Ecoutez bien...

"Une lumière blanche. Ca m'aveugle. Où suis-je? Au paradis, sûrement. Ah non. A l'hôpital, on dirait. Des gens. Penchés sur moi. Leurs lèvres bougent. Ils semblent en proie à une agitation quelquconque.

Oh non. Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle? Ah, c'est vrai: on est dans le même camp. Cela expliquerait la présence de Weasley fille à ses côtés. Mais pourquoi Potter et Weasley ne sont pas là?

Ouch. Ma tête. Elle me fait mal. Faut pas trop penser, apparement. Bref. Ca y'est. Je commence à distinguer des voix. Elles sont étoufées. Comme si je revenais à la vie.

Mais je ne suis pas mort.

Pourquoi alors?

Second Ouch. Second mal de tête.

Esseyons de prononcer quelque chose. Ca pourrait peut-être me renseigner.

-Grmbl... P'quoi j'suis 'ci?

Zut. Ils sont trop agités. Ah non. Granger a entendu. Fallait que ça tombe sur elle. Evidemment. La fille qui m'attire. Pff... Quelle merde...

-Drago? Tu m'entends? demanda-t-elle.

Drago? Sûrment par pitié.

Seconde tentative pour prononcer quelque chose.

-Mmh... Oui... répondit-je.

-Mme Pomfresh! cria-t-elle. Il est reveillé.

-Crie pas...

-Oups. Pardon.

L'infirmière se rapproche. Elle prononca quelque chose. Granger contredit. Mais elle finit par partir. Avec Weasley fille.

-Mr Malefoy. Je suis bien contente de vous revoir. Nous pensions tous que vos jours étaient comptés. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley ainsi Mr Potter sont venu nous aider à vous donner des soins, mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant. C'est vrai que essayer de défaire le sort qui vous maintenait lié à Voldemort... Un acte d'inconscient! Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant deux mois...

-Quoi?! m'exclamais-je. Et pourquoi _l_'appelez-vous _Voldemort_?

-Eh bien, car Mr Potter à accompli ce qu'il devait faire: il a tué Lord Voldemort. Et l'Ordre du Phénix l'aide en ce moment même pour capturer les derniers Mangemorts et détruire les derniers détraqueurs restants.

-Quel exploit... répondis-je.

Potter ne m'interraissait pas du tout. Je voulais plutôt savoir si des gens que j'appréciais étaient mort.

-Qui est mort? demandais-je.

-Oh. Triste histoire. Beaucoup de gens on succombé des suites de leurs blessures ou alors de la main des Mangemorts ou des Détraqueurs.

-Qui? redemandais-je, me faisant plus insistant.

-Votre parain, pour commencer.

-Severus?

-Oui. Puis Arthur Weasley, dur choc pour sa femme; Parvati Patil, sa soeur Padma est encore sous le choc; Ronald Weasley, deuxième choc pour Mme Weasley; et une bonne vingtaine d'autres, si ce n'est plus.

-Est-ce que ma mère...

-Non. Elle s'est bien battue, mais Greyback lui a lancé plusieurs Doloris qui font qu'elle est encore dans le coma. Je suis désolée, Mr Malefoy. Votre père, par contre, est mort.

-Je me fous totalement de mon père. Quand pourrais-je sortir de l'infirmerie, Mme?

La vieille Pomfresh fut surprise de mon revirement de situation. Mais elle repris contenance et me répondit:

-J'aimerais bien maintenant, mais compte tenu du délait de votre réveil, je ne peux pas. Pourtant il me faudrait de la place... Le nombre de bléssés est encore élevé, malgrès la fin de la Grande Bataille il ya deux mois...

-Si vous voulez, je peux sortir. Quelqu'un pourra veiller sur moi!

-Très bien alors. Miss Granger?

Oh non. Pas elle. Tout le monde sauf elle.

-Oui?

-Mr Malefoy voudrait sortir, mais s'il le fait, il doit avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. J'aimerais que ce soit vous. Bien entendu, cela impliquera qu'il devra vivre chez vous.

-Chez moi?

Granger avait l'air aussi emballée que moi par l'affaire. Mais elle ne laissa pas paraître grand-chose de sa non-envie à vouloir me faire habiter chez elle.

-Oui. Chez vous. Pendant un mois, ou plus, si les examens ne sont pas concluants.

-Très bien, Mme Pomfresh.

Et l'infirmière partit. Nous laissant seuls.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma plusieurs fois. Elle fit cela pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle se décida enfin à me parler:

-J'pense qu'on va s'voir plus souvent qu'on n'le pensait, hein? me dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

-Mouais... répondis-je, pas tellement passioné par ses tentatives pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ecoute, je suis tout autant que toi contre cette cohabitation forcée. Mais le problème, c'est que je suis la seule personne à qui ils peuvent le demander, alors...

-Comment ça la seule personne? Tu n'es pas toute seule à l'Ordre que je sache!

-Peut-être, mais nous avons subi des pertes considérables au sein de l'Ordre, et tous les autres sont partis en mission. Pendant tes deux mois de coma, tu en as raté des choses! Va falloir que tu ratrappes tout...

-Ah bon? demandais-je. Pourtant deux mois ce n'est pas si long que ça!

-Peut-être, me répondit-elle encore une fois, mais avec la Grande Bataille, beacoup de choses se sont passées.

-Alors apprends-les moi. dis-je, surpris par mes propres paroles.

Elle, encore plus surprise, me répondit:

-D'accord, mais pas ici, tout le monde est bien trop affecté par cette bataille pour pouvoir en écouter une fois de plus le récit...

Elle se tut et se retourna: je vis alors Weasley fille s'avancer vers moi.

-Contente de te revoir parmis nous, Malefoy.

-Merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, mais merci.

-De rien. Nous devons être plus que soudés pour faire face à toute ces pertes...

Elle se retourna vers Granger.

-Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir te laisser seule une fois de plus. Harry et les autres ont besoin de mooi pour rassembler les derniers Mangemorts...

-Je sais, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis je ne serait pas seule, car Malefoy va venir vivre chez moi le temps qu'il se rétablisse...

-Ca sera bien pour toi! Tu est trop souvent toute seule depuis deux mois... Bon, je dois te laisser. Bye.

-Oui, bye.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être réjouie du tout, c'est comme si toute trace de joie était partie de son visage. La petite lueur dans ses yeux avait disparu. Oh reprends-toi, Drago! T'étais pas sensé la regardé autant pendant cette dernière année à Poudlard... Bref. Elle me parle là, faut que j'écoute:

-... ensuite on ira récupérer des affaires à toi où tu habitais... Malefoy? Tu m'écoutes?

-Pas vraiment. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées... Tu peux répêter?

Elle me jeta un regard exaspéré.

-S'il te plaît? continuais-je.

-D'accord... J'ai donc dis que d'abord nous allions sortir de l'infirmerie et récupérer tes affaires dans ta chambre, ensuite on ira récupérer des affaires à toi où tu habitais, puis ensuite nous irons chez moi. J'habite à Pré-Au-Lard. On pourra donc aller facilement à Poudlard pour les examens...

-D'accord, dis-je en me levant. On y va?

-Oui...

On sortit donc de l'infirmerie. Après être passé dans ma chambre pour récupérer mes affaires, on alla direction le petit appartement que j'avais loué sur le Chemin De Traverse. J'y pris tout ce que je possèdais là-bas, car je n'y retournerais sûrement pas. Puis on alla à Pré-Au-Lard, et on s'arrêta devant un immeuble de quelques étages. On monta au deuxième. Je regardais un peu partout, ça ressemblait à un immeuble de riches, tout ça... Mais Granger, vivre dans un immeuble de riches? Décidément les choses on bien changé... pourtant je ne suis resté que deux mois dans le coma! Bref. On rentre. Elle s'avance vers une porte de couleur bleue, jurant un peu avec celle juste à côté, de couleur rouge vif. Elle ouvrit la porte, et je me retrouvai devant un bazar pas possible. Elle sortit sa baguette, et en seul mouvement, tout le bazar avait disparu. À la place, il y avait un lit avec un talbe de chevet et une armoire.

-Cette pièce me sert normalement de débarras. Mais vu que je n'ai pas d'autre pièce de disponible, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra... dit-elle. C'est toujours plus grand que l'appartement où tu vivais...

-Commence pas Granger... Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes ou de ta compassion, juste d'un endroit et d'une personne pour me surveiller.

-Ca va pas aller Malefoy! Si tu commences comme ça, tu retournes directement à l'infirmerie, ok? Moi non j'veux pas t'avoir sur les bras, mais on peut rien y faire! Et merde! Si t'es pas content t'as qu'a partir!

Je la regardais avec un drôle d'oeil. C'est qu'elle se rebelle, la Granger! Fin bref, pour lui montrer que je suis quand même gentil, je m'avance, pose mes affaires par terre, et m'approche d'elle. Elle est toujours confiante... Bizarre, à Poudlard, quand je m'approchais d'elle, elle perdait tous ces moyens.

-D'accord, lançais-je. Je veux bien faire un effort. Amis?

Elle me regarde comme si je venais de débarquer d'une autre dimension. Pfou... Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour être gentil...

-D'accord, dit-elle après quelques minutes.

Une pendule sonna. Elle indiquait vingt heures. Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? me demanda-t-elle. Y doit bien rester deux trois restes d'hier... où alors j'peux toujours préparer quelque chose...

-C'est quoi les restes?

-Des spaguettis à la bolognaise.

Elle dit cela dans un baillement. Je voyais bien qu'elle était fatiguée. Bon, j'dois être gentil... Qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux gens qui sont crevé mais qui veulent tout de même vous aider? Merde... Ah si! J'me souviens:

-Ca va aller. Tu m'dis juste comment on fais pour les réchauffer, et j'me bébrouillerais tout seul...

-Ok... Merci... J'suis vraiment fatigué en c'moment... Bah tiens! Si tu veux, j'peux t'rendre ta baguette! Ils me l'ont donné quand on est sortis... Te connaissant, ça devra aller mieux pour toi si tu veux te débrouiller tout seul...

-Ouais, ta raison... Merci.

Elle me rendit ma baguette, et étouffa un autre baillement.

-Bon, j'vais aller me coucher... Si tu veux aller te doucher, la salle de bain, c'est la porte qui est là-bas, me dit-elle en pointant un porte de son appartement.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup. Bonne nuit, ... Hermione...

-Bonne nuit, Mal... euh... Drago...

Et elle partit se coucher. Qu'elle abrutit je fais! Décidement, être gentil c'est très dûr...

Après avoir mangé mon dînner, je pars me coucher. Mais c'est là que j'entends... des bruits provenant de la chambre d'Hermione... Des cris, plus précisément...

Je me précipite donc vers sa chambre, et ouvre la porte sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Et c'est là que je la vois, en train de pleurer dans son sommeil...

-Non... Non.. Je vous en supplie... Pas lui... NON!!!

Comme poussé par une force, je m'avance vers elle et je la prends dans mes bras, et je lui murmure des mots de réconfort dans l'oreille.

Elle s'accroche à moi comme une boué, et murmura des mercis à répétition... Puis soudain, elle relève la tête, et presse ses lèvres doucement contre les miennes...

Des explosions se déclenchent alors chez moi... C'est là que je me rends compte... Ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance... Je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger...

Je réponds au baiser... Puis je décide de lui porter compagnie pendant toute la nuit en attendant qu'elle se calme...

Le lendemain matin, j'étais un zombie... Normal, pour quelqu'un qui n'a presque pas de la nuit! Dommage que tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait était sous le coup du somnambulisme...

Je me dirige vers la table de petit déjeuner, qui était déja servi, et je m'assois en face d'elle qui lisait son journal. J'entame une discussion tout en me beurrant un petit pain:

-Tu étais agitée hier... Je suis venu dans ta chambre pour voir comment tu allais...

-Je sais. Merci.

-Par contre, tu as fait de drôles de chose... Ca devait être sous le coup du somnambulisme...

Elle lève les yeux de son journal, puis ouvre la bouche pour parler:

-Peut-être.

Elle se lève, et se dirige vers sa salle de bain.

-Mais le dernière partie ne l'était pas, murmura-t-elle, assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre."

Voilà, les enfants, vous voyez combien c'est dûr d'être gentil... On ne sait jamais ce qui se passe après...

**°0oo0°**

**Voilàààà! **

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?**


End file.
